I understand
by Opinionated Shipper
Summary: Kid Flash doesn't have a cushy life. He doesn't have the nicest father either. Will a certain pink haired sorceress named Jinx be able to understand what he is going through. Rated T for mentions of abuse. Flinx!
1. Chapter 1

I Understand

 **Hello fellow flinx fans. I was reading some flinx fanfiction and realized something. There are a lot of fanfics about Jinx having a rough life and Kid Flash comforting her but very few about Jinx comforting Kid Flash so I decided to write one.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own teen titans or else there would be a sixth season already.**

Jinx's POV

I was furious as made my way towards the museum. I had told the rest of the Hive that we needed to pull a heist tonight. We hadn't stolen a single thing in a whole week. When I told them to get off their butts and steal something they all said the same thing, that trying to rob a place was pointless with Kid Flash around.

The thought of the red haired speedster made me cringe. He was so annoying! He was always flirting with me and giving me roses. He would always give me the same line. You're better than this he would say. What does he know about me. He probably has a great life. His parents probably spoil him rotten. How can he possibly understand anything about me.

I snuck inside of the museum and made my way to the Egyptian exhibit. I pulled the good luck necklace out of the case and smiled at my handy work. I started to run out of museum when I felt a gust of wind blow past me and stopped running. I sighed and looked down at my hand expecting to see that a rose had replaced the necklace. I was shocked when saw that nothing was in my hand. I looked up and saw Kid Flash with his back turned to me. I just stood there staring at his back waiting for him to start flirting with me like he normally did. When he didn't say anything I spoke up.

"What? No rose tonight? No flirting? No saying that I'm better than this? Has Kid Flash finally given up on me?" I asked sarcastically. I heard him let out a sigh and the without turning around he said "I don't want to fight tonight Jinx." His voice cracked when he said it and then I heard him sniffle. "Is he crying?" I thought to myself. I couldn't believe it. Every time I saw Kid Flash he was always smiling and cracking jokes. The thought of him crying just didn't seem right.

"What's wrong with you?" I asked in a monotone voice.

"Nothing" Kid Flash replied still refusing time face me.

"Kid Flash turn around." I ordered but he still refused to face me. I was really starting to get annoyed by this. "Kid Flash turn around right now!" I said as I walked towards him but he didn't even move a muscle. When I got to him I grabbed his shoulder and spun him around. What I saw shocked me.

Kid Flash looked like he tried to kiss the express train. His lip was busted and I could see blood coming from the corner of his mouth. Both of his eyes were swollen and black. Instead of that big goofy smile that I had grown so accustomed to seeing was a frown and those beautiful blue eyes were stained with tears.

I knew that we were on different sides and I shouldn't have cared but seeing him like that made me want to cry. He was the one person who was always nice to me. He may have been annoying at times but at least he cared. He cared about me and I guess that somewhere along the line I started caring about him.

"Kid Flash who did this to you?" I asked but he just looked at the ground. "Kid Flash who hit you?" I asked again in a more serious tone. "It...i-it was...my dad." He said with a look of pure sadness on his face.

I couldn't stand it anymore. I had to do something to make him feel better. I wasn't very good at these sort of things but I had to try. I did the only thing that I could think of and that was hug him. This shocked him and he just stood there for a moment. Then he wrapped his arms around me and started sobbing.

"I just don't know what to do. I try to be a good son but he still hits me. No matter what I do he still gets mad at me. Why does he hate me? Did I do something wrong? It has to be my fault somehow. It-it has to."

The whole time that he was crying I just held onto him tighter. Then what he was saying started to sink in and I started thinking about my own childhood. I remembered how my dad use to beat me when I was little. I remembered how I always tried to blame myself for it. I realized that I was wrong about him. He didn't have a nice a cushy life like I had assumed. He was going through the same thing that i went through. After he quit crying I pulled back.

"It's not your fault Flash. I know that you want there to be a reason for him doing what he does and that you feel that it's your fault somehow but it isn't. Some people just don't have a reason for doing what they do. I know because it happened to me before." I said with tears in my eyes while Kid Flash just stared at me.

"I understand what you're going through but you can't blame yourself. It isn't your fault." I said as we stared into each other eyes. Then Kid Flash smiled and started to speak.

"Thank you Jinx. It gets hard to handle at times but it really helps to know that someone understands what I'm going through." Kid Flash said while giving me a big smile.

"No problem. Goodbye Kid Flash." I said as I turned around and started to leave the museum. "Bye Jinx." He replied as I walked out the door.

...

I walked back into my hideout saw the boys making a pillow fort while I made my way to my room. When I opened my door I saw a vase with a rose in it sitting on my bed with a note taped to the front of it. I picked it up and started to read it.

 _Dear Jinx,_

 _Thanks for understanding what I am going through. It really means a lot to me that you cared. I hope that you will let me make it up to you with dinner sometime. I also hope that you know that I care about you to. If you ever need a shoulder to cry on I'll be there for you._

 _Love Kid Flash._

I sighed and put the vase on my nightstand. I laid down on my bed and held the note to my chest as I feel asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello again my fellow flinx fans. I'm back with another chapter to my story. Sorry for not updating in a while but this was originally suppose to be a oneshot. After reading it again I realised that there was so much more to add to it so I will be making it a multi-chapter story. How often I update will be based on the reviews, follows, and favorites that I get. If you want me to update faster than be sure to review, follow, and favorite.**

 **Disclaimer: Still don't own Teen Titans and there is still no season 6.**

Most people think that my life is easy. They all see the same thing. They see a good looking red head that does well in school and is great with the ladies. A guy who has a lot to be thankful for and nothing to worry about. To most people my life seems pretty perfect but those people are wrong.

They don't see what happens when I go home. What my dad does to me and my mom when he gets drunk. My mom always tells me that he doesn't mean it. She tells me that no matter what he does we can't tell anyone. That they wouldn't understand and our family would be broken up. My dad told me that this was all my fault. He said that he and my mom got along just fine before I was born. Every time he hits me or my mom I can't help but feel that it's my fault. I didn't think that anyone would ever understand what I was going through. Then last night I finally found someone who does.

Hearing Jinx say that she's been through what I'm going through makes me happy. Just knowing that someone else understands what I'm going through makes me feel a little better about my own situation. It also makes me sad knowing that someone did to Jinx what my father is doing to me. I knew that Jinx could do better than being a villain the first time I met her. After what she did for me last night I know she can be a hero and I'm not going to stop trying to help her till she is one.

I left her a note saying that I'd thank her with dinner sometime so I might as well do it now. As soon as I finish my patrol I head over to the Hive Five's not so secret base. I see the Hive Five boys on the couch watching some movies as I make my way down to where Jinx's room is. When I get there I knock on the door and hear Jinx yell "Go away!" After I knock again she opens the door. "I said go aw…." she stops when she realizes that it's me standing in her doorway. She then grabs me and pulls me inside.

"What the hell are you doing here?" she asked me angrily after we were inside her room.

"I'm here to take you out to dinner." I replied casually.

…

"Is this guy out of his mind?" I thought as I stared at Kid Flash like he had just said the dumbest thing in the world.

"Are you crazy? You want to take me, Jinx, the super villain, out to dinner?" I asked him bewildered.

"We'll I am crazy about you Jinxie and yes. I want to take you out to dinner to thank you for what you said to me the other night. It really meant a lot to me." he said with a sincere smile on his face.

"Just because I was nice to you doesn't mean we're friends. I didn't want to listen to you wine is all." I lied as I looked down away from those beautiful blue eyes. I hate myself for thinking this but the thought of him being sad made me sad.

"It didn't mean anything and you don't owe me anything so just drop it." I said hoping he would just forget about it and leave me he grabbed my chin and made me look at him.

"It may not have meant anything to you Jinx but it meant the world to me. Please let me take you out to dinner. If you do I promise that I won't mention it ever again to you." he said with a pleading look in his eye.

I knew that I should've just said no and hexed him into oblivion but my body wouldn't let me. I just stood there looking into his eyes thinking about what to do.

"You swear you won't ever mention it again?" I asked

"You won't ever hear about it again Jinxie." he said with a silly grin on his face.

"Then fine. I'll let you take me to dinner Kid Flash but I don't want to hear another word about last night, and don't call me Jinxie." I said hesitantly.

"Great!" he said right before picking me up and running off to God knows where.

"What the hell did I just agree to?" I asked myself as my vision became blurry.

…...

 **Well there's the second chapter to my story. Hope you guys liked it. As always I am open to any suggestions you guys have to make my story better. Remember if you want me to update faster than be sure to review, favorite, and subscribe.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I wanna thank all of those who have reviewed, favorited, and followed my story. You guys are what motivate me to keep writing. If any of you have any ideas on how I can make the story better you can tell me in the reviews or pm me. I love feedback!**

 **Disclaimer-I do not own Teen Titans no matter how much I want to.**

My vision was blurry as Kid Flash carried me. I'm not someone who scares easily but at that moment I was terrified. I wrapped my arms around Kid Flash and buried my face in his chest as he ran to God knows where. I started to feel queasy just before Kid stopped and set me down. As soon as my feet hit the ground I started to fall only to be caught in Kid's arms.

"Don't! Ever! Do that again!" I said as he held me up and I regained my balance.

"Aww come on Jinxie. It wasn't that bad was it?" he said with a stupid grin on his face while I just stood there and glared at him.

After glaring at him for a moment I noticed something. The sun was up. Normally this wouldn't be strange but it was dark out when he picked me up a few minutes ago and now it was in the middle of the sky. Kid Flash must have run us all the way into another time zone. I was just about to ask him where we were when he grabbed my hand and started walking.

"Come on Jinxie. It's time to start our date." he said leading me towards restaurant at the end of the street. I ripped my hand away from his and stopped walking. He stopped walking as well and turned around to face me.

"One, this isn't a date. I'm just doing this so you'll stop bugging me about the other night. Two, call me Jinxie one more time and I'm going to hex you to kingdom three, where the hell are we!" I asked/yelled at him.

"If it will make you happy then we don't have to call this a date and I won't call you Jinxie, much." he said as I nodded and smiled in satisfaction.

"As to where we are look behind you." he said with a smile. I turned around and couldn't believe my eyes. "The Eiffel Tower!" I thought as I stood there with my mouth hanging wide open.

…

I couldn't help but laugh at thee sight in front of me. Here was Jinx, the bad ass mistress of misfortune, left speechless with her mouth agape. Unfortunately I don't think that she found it as funny as I did because she was looking at me like she wanted to kill me.

"You break into my house, pick me up, and run off to Paris without my permission and you think it's funny?"she said before turning around and stalking away angrily.

"Jinx wait!"I said panicked as I ran in front of her.

"I didn't mean to offend you, honest. Please lets just go eat dinner and then I'll take you home. I promise that I'll be the perfect gentleman." I said hoping that she wouldn't still want to stared at me for a minute, still looking pissed, before finally speaking.

"Fine, I'll stay but I swear. If you try anything I will make you regret it." she said before walking off toward the restaurant. She took a few steps and then stopped.

"Ow and you owe me one." she added and continued walking.

I stood there shocked for a few seconds before running in front of her and opening the door to the restaurant for her. We walked inside and were met by a young French woman.

…

I couldn't believe the sight in front of me. Here was the idiot Kid Flash having a conversation with a woman in French. They talked back and forth in what sounded to me like a bunch of nonsense for a minute before they started walking towards a table and I followed. When we got there the woman left as Kid Flash and I sat down. Kid Flash started looking at his menu while I looked at him with a stunned look on my face.

"You speak French?" I asked surprised he had the brains to learn another language. "This guy is a complete idiot. He is dumb enough to take a villain out to dinner so how the hell did this guy learn French?" I thought as I waited for him to answer.

"Of course. I can't order French food if I don't know how to speak French." He replied as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "That makes sense. The only reason that Kid Flash would do anything that requires half a brain would be for food." I thought as I picked up my menu. It was then I realized that I had a big problem. I couldn't read French any better than I could speak it. I either had to ask Kid Flash for help or go hungry. I didn't want to ask that knucklehead for help but I was really hungry.

"Kid Flash incase you didn't know. I don't speak French and since you forced me to come here. How about you help me order some food." I said making my voice as unpleasant as possible.

"It would be my pleasure to order food for such a beautiful lady." he said trying to sound charming. Then the same woman as before came back and sat down two glasses of water in front of me and Kid then pulled out a small note pad and a pen before she and Kid Flash started talking in French again. She wrote down what I am assuming was our orders before walking of. After she left Kid Flash turned and looked me in the eye.

"So Jinx. How long have you been into art?" He asked while resting his chin on his hands. The question shocked me. I had never told anyone about my love of art. The only time that I ever drew was when I was alone in my room. I doubt that any of the Hive guys even knew I was into it.

"How do you know that I'm into art." I said staring at him suspiciously.

"I saw your drawings the first time I was in your base. By the way, I never pictured you as someone who liked unicorns." he said with a teasing grin on his face.

"I don't like them. Those drawings were from when I was a kid." I lied with a slight blush on my face which was still very noticeable due to my extremely pale skin.

"Your cute when you blush Jinxie." he said which earned him a glare from me.

"I am not blushing. It's just hot in here and don't call me Jinxie." I said even more flustered than before.

"So you got into art when you were a kid?" Kid Flash inquired as my blush faded.

"Yes. It was sort've my release from everything. Whenever I worked on my drawings. I wasn't some freak at the HIVE Academy. I was just a normal girl." I replied before I could stop myself. "Damn Kid Flash. How does he get me to open up like that. I shouldn't tell anyone about that. Especially my enemy." I thought before he started to speak.

"You're not a freak Jinx." he said with a soft almost said look on his face. "He can't be serious." I thought. Before I got a chance to respond the lady(whom I'm assuming was our waitress) came back and gave us our food. She said something in French to Kid Flash as she was leaving and winked at him. I didn't know why but I suddenly had the urge to hurt that girl. After she left I took a bite of my food and moaned in contentment. Kid Flash took notice and gave a small giggle.

"I take it you like the food." he said with an amused smile on his face.

"I see why you learned French. This stuff is amazing." I said before I took another ate while exchanging small talk and I was actually having fun. Just as we were finishing our food our waitress came back and gave us our bill. Then she smiled as she said something in French to Kid Flash and then gave him a separate piece of paper with something on it. I'm no detective but it doesn't take one to figure out that it had her phone number on it.

…

I was really having a good time and, although I knew she wouldn't admit it, I think that Jinx was to. Then our waitress came back with our bill. Before she left she gave me a piece of paper with her phone number on it. I wasn't the least bit interested. I mean, why would I be when I'm already on a date with an amazing girl. I still took the number just to be polite. After I paid the bill Jinx I asked Jinx if she was ready to leave and she said that she was. As we were leaving our waitress slipped and fell dropping a stack of plates. I didn't see Jinx do anything but I saw a flash of pink around the girls feet.

"It was you who made her fall wasn't it?" I asked Jinx right after we walked out the doors of the restaurant.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." she said in a monotone voice looking straight forward.

"So that wasn't because she gave me her phone number?" I asked as I leaned forward trying to get her to look me in the eye.

"Is that what was on the paper?" she replied trying to keep up the charade.

"Come on Jinx. I know that you're jealous." I said hoping that she would acknowledge that she liked me.

"Why would I be Jealous? We're not even friends." She said looking annoyed.

"Well you should know I only took the number to be polite. I wasn't going to use it." I said as threw the number into the into a nearby trash can. She pretended not to care but I saw her face relax after I said that. All of a sudden she stopped walking. I stopped and turned around to look at her.

"Thanks for dinner Flash but I should probably be getting back now before the guys notice I'm gone." She said a little disappointedly.

"Sure Jinx but first I want to take you one more place before you go." I said as I stuck out my hand for her to take. She looked at my hand thoughtfully for a moment before sighing.

"Fine but make it fast." she said as she took my hand.

"Fast is my middle name." I said as I pulled her her close and scooped her up in my arms before running off."

…

My vision is blurry as Kid Flash carried me off to God knows where for the second time today. "I don't know what is up with me today. First I let him take me to dinner and now I'm letting him take me somewhere else. I know that he is my enemy but I just have trouble saying no to him." I thought as he continued running. After a few seconds we stop and he sets me down. After my vision clears up what I see shocks me.

"It's beautiful." I say as I look out at the sight infront of me. We are on the Eiffel tower and the sun has just gone down. All the lights from the building are just breathtaking as I stand there staring at it in aw.

"Not as beautiful as you." I hear Kid Flash say from behind me. I turn around and see him standing there with a rose in his hand.

"I'm not beautiful Kid Flash." I say sadly as I look at the ground.

"Yes you are." He says as he walks closer to me.

"No I'm not Flash. Don't you get it. I have pink hair, grey skin, and pink cat eyes. I am not beautiful Kid Flash. I'm hideous. I'm bad luck. A freak. A Jinx." I say angrily while still looking at the ground with tears threatening to spill out of my eyes.

"You're not Hideous. You're the most beautiful girl I've ever seen. You're not a freak. You're perfect just the way you are. And you can't be bad luck or a Jinx because meeting you is the luckiest thing that has ever happened to me." he says in an almost angry voice. I look up and see that he has tears in his eyes too. No one had ever said such kind things about me. I couldn't stop myself. I grabbed the front of his costume and pulled him to me as I pressed my lips against his. Then he wrapped his arms around me and pulled our bodies even closer together. We stayed like that until our the need for air became too strong and we pulled apart leaning our foreheads against one stayed like that for a while before he pulled back and looked me in the eye.

"You don't have to be a villain Jinx you can be good. I'll help you." He said a serious look on his face.

"I can't just quit being a villain Flash." I said sadly.

"Sure you can. I'll help you." He said with a desperate look on his face.

"Take me home Flash." I said pulling out of his embrace.

"But Jinx.." he started before I interrupted him.

"Take me home now Flash." I said angrily. He sighed and picked me up and started running. When we got back to my room he sit me down on my bed.

"If you change your mind I'll be here for." He said before turning around.

"I'll think about it." I said in a monotone voice. He turned around and looked at me.

"Really?" he asked hopefully.

"I'll think about it." I said the same as before. He nodded and left. I laid down on my bed and thought about what everything that happened today. I felt a breeze and set up. I looked over to my nightstand and saw a vase with a rose in it along with a note lying against it.

 _Dear Jinx,_

 _I meant it when I said that I'd help you if want to stop being a villain but I want you to know something. I want you to know that whatever happens, I care about you._

 _Love Kid Flash._

I sighed after I finished reading the note. I set it back on my nightstand and laid back down on my bed. I closed my eyes and soon fell asleep. One thing was for sure. I had a lot of thinking to do.

 **Well there's chapter 3. I'm not real sure how I did on this chapter so please review and tell me what you think. Remember if you want me to update quicker than you need to review, follow, and favorite.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys. Sorry that it took me a little longer to update this time. My family went on vacation and our hotel's wifi sucked. I promise that the next chapter won't take as long. I also want to thank all of those that have followed, reviewed, and favorited my story. As long as you guys are enjoying my story I will keep writing.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans otherwise I wouldn't be writing my stories on this sight.**

I ran away from the Hive Five hideout with a sense of hope. Dinner with Jinx didn't go quite as planned. We were both having a great time and even kissed. I just had to ruin the moment by bringing up the "you don't have to be a villain" thing. When she asked me to take her home I thought that I had lost my chance to turn her to the side of good but then she said that she'll think about it. Okay, I know that isn't much but at least she didn't say no.

When I got to my house I ran up the side and through the window that led to my room. I tried to be as quiet as possible so I wouldn't wake my parents. You see my parents don't know that I'm Kid Flash. I just don't trust my dad not to tell anyone. The bad part about this is that I have to make up excuses about where I disappear to. My dad doesn't care a whole lot so I can fool him most of the time but my life is utter hell when I can't.

As soon as I get into my room, I run to my closet and put on a pair of black shorts and an old white t-shirt and put them on. I really enjoyed my day with Jinx but man did it tired me out. I walk over to my bed and was about to get under the covers when my I hear a crash come from downstairs. I open my door and head downstairs expecting to see a burglar. What I find is far worse than a burglar.

"Who the hell were you talking to." I hear my dad say as I walk into the living room. I see my father pinning my mother to the wall by her neck.

"I was just talking to my sister. She needed to ask me some questions about my boss." My mother with a look of pure fear on her face.

"Bullshit. Why would she want to talk about your boss at this time of night." my father said as my mother began to cry.

"She wanted to finish an article about the scandal my boss is in before morning." She said while trying to pry my father's arm off of her neck.(For those of you who don't know Wally's aunt is a reporter)

"Liar. You were telling her about me hitting you weren't you." He said before throwing her on the ground.

"No. I would never do that. Please you've got to believe me." she said while scooting away from my father.

"Shut up!" My father said as he jumped on top of her and started hitting her. I hated seeing my father beat my mother. It was even worse than him beating me. I couldn't take it.

"Stop it. Stop it right now." I yelled at my father. He looked up at me with an expression of shock which quickly turned to one of rage.

"I am going to give you three seconds to get back in your room or else." he said while glaring at me. My mother lifted her head to look at me. I could see the bruises from my father's punches on her face.

"Get out of here Wally." She said trying to protect me. She always tried to take most of the punishment so that I'd be okay and all of these years I let it happen. I just stood by and watched my dad beat my mom. Well I'm done just standing by. I'm going to stand up for my mother even I end up dieing because of it.

"No. I'm not going to let him hurt you anymore." I say defiantly as I stand there glaring at my father. My father stood up and started walking towards me. My mother tried to grab his leg and ended up getting kicked. He continued walking until he was nose to nose with me. We stared eachother down a minute before he punched me in the stomach knocking the air out of me. I fell to the ground and grabbed my stomach. Then he kicked me in the jaw knocking me on my back. He climbed on top of me and started hitting me. I knew that I could have taken him down any moment I wanted to but for me to do that I'd have to give up my secret. I couldn't do that so I just put my arms over my head and took it. After a couple minutes my dad got tired and quit hitting me. He got off me and stood up before walking towards the stairs.

"Don't ever challenge me again." my dad said before he walked up the steps. My mom crawled over to me and cradled my head in her arms looking at my fresh bruises.

"Are you okay baby." she asked me as she started crying again.

"I'm okay mom. What about you?" I asked while sitting up.

"I'm fine baby. Now how about we get you bed?" She said as she helped me up.

"Okay mom." I said as we made our way to my room. My mom insisted on helping me to my room even though I said that I was fine. When we got to my room I laid down on my bed and my mom crouched down next to me.

"Are you sure you're alright?" she asked as she ran her fingers through my messy hair.

"I'm fine mom. I've been in a lot worse shape than this before." I said with a smile on my face.

"Don't you ever do that again." she said with a serious look on her face.

"I can't just let him hurt you. You're my mom." I said with my smile disappearing.

"And you're my son. It's my job to protect you not the other way around." she said as she stood up and started walking towards the door. She stopped when she got to my door and turned around.

"I love you." she said with a small smile on her face.

"I love you too mom." I said as she left my room and shut the door. "I don't know what I'm going to do about dad but I know two things for sure. First, I am going to do whatever it takes to protect my mother. Even if that means revealing my secret. Second, I'm going to convince Jinx that she can be good and help her with it every step of the way." I thought as I slowly drifted to sleep.

 **Well there's chapter 4. I promise that I will update quicker this time. As always feel free to leave any suggestions on how I can make this story better in the comments. I love feedback.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello again readers. I hope that you are all enjoying my story. I'm sorry that I haven't updated in a while but school started and I've been super busy. I'll try to start updating more often again. It all depends on the feedback that I get. Remember the more reviews I get the quicker I will update. Feedback always helps me write.**

 **Disclaimer: Still don't own Teen Titans.**

I didn't get much sleep the night after Kid Flash took me to Paris. I woke up very early and just layed there thinking. "I know that I can't be good. I'm bad luck so no matter how hard I try I just can't do it. But Kid Flash really seems to believe that I can. Speaking of Kid Flash does he really like me or was kissing me just a ploy to get me to switch sides. Okay so I kissed him but he kissed back. This is so confusing." I thought before I heard a knock on my door. I sighed, got up and walked to the door. I opened it and saw Seemore standing there.

"Hey Jinx. We're all going to go rob a bank. You want in?" he said with a hopeful look on his face. In truth I didn't want to go. I had way too much to think about. I was about to reject him when I stopped myself. "I'm Jinx God damn it. I am not going to sit in my room all day moping about Kid Flash. Why should I let him ruin my fun." I thought before accepting his offer.I just prayed to God that Kid Flash didn't show up.

…

I woke up feeling like I got hit by a car. I rolled out of bed and made my way towards the bathroom. When I got there I turned on the lights and looked at my face in the mirror. Both of my eyes were black and my lip was busted. "Aww well. I've looked worse. Besides with my powers I'll look normal again in a day or so. It was one of the reasons no one had figured out that my dad hit me yet. I still had some dry blood on my face so I turned on the sink and washed off the blood before walking back towards my bed. I flopped down on my bed and buried my face in my pillow. I was about to roll over and go back to sleep when I heard my communicator beeping. I sighed and reached over to pick it up. It was an alarm saying that a bank in Jump City was being robbed. I really didn't want to go. I just wanted to lay there and sleep until I wasn't sore anymore. But I had a job to do and I had promised Robin that I wouldn't let anything happen to his city while he and his team were gone. I slowly crawled out of bed and put my costume on. Then I sped off to the bank.

…...

Mammoth busted through the front of the Bank creating a hole for me and the rest of the Hive Five to walk through. The guards raised their weapons to fire before I snapped my fingers causing them to fall apart. Then I shot hexes at the guards knocking them out. Gizmo cracked the code to the vault and opened it up for us. Multiple Billy Numerouses ran in and started grabbing bags of money. Watching this caused a grin to appear on my face until I heard Kid Flash's stupid voice in my head. _You don't have to be a villain Jinx. You can be good._ My grin quickly turned to a frown. I watched the boys start to carry out loot when I saw a flash of red and yellow and the bags started to disappear out of their hands. "Oh shit." I thought as the red and yellow blur materialized into a certain annoying speedster.

He was really the last person I wanted to see right then. I scowled at him until I saw his face. My eyes went wide when I saw that both of Kid's eyes were black and his lip was busted. He didn't look as bad as he did the other night but it still broke my heart seeing him like this. He had a tired expression on his face as he scanned the room. His eyes stopped when they landed on me and we just stood there staring at each other until my annoying teammates broke the silence.

"Look at Kid Dork. It looks like someone rearranged his face." Gizmo said which caused the of the rest of the Hive Five to start laughing. Kid Flash just looked at the ground as the Hive continued to make fun of him. "How dare they? What's happening to Kid Flash is a lot of things. Despicable, cruel, and down right wrong, but not funny." I thought as I glared at my teammates.

"You won't stop us this time." Gizmo said as he pulled out a level four containment field and fired it. Kid Flash ,who was still looking at the floor, had no time to react and was trapped in the containment field. He cried out in pain as he fell to the ground surrounded by electricity.

"Get him." Gizmo said before the rest of the hive went over to Kid Flash and started kicking him. I just stood there not knowing what to do. If I tried to stop them then might have questioned my loyalty and if I did nothing than they might haved killed Kid Flash. I decided that I couldn't just watch him die so I hexed the containment field in Gizmo's hand. It fell apart and Kid Flash sped out of their reach. Gizmo looked down at his hand in shock. Just then I heard police sirens in the distance.

"Frak it. Let's get out of here." Gizmo said as he and the rest of my team ran out of the bank. It took me a second to realize what was happening but as soon as I did I ran towards the door. By the time I got out the cops were just pulling up and my team was long gone. I ran down an alley next to the bank as fast as I could. The cops started running after me and yelling at me to stop. When I was about halfway down the alley I tripped and fell. I was sure that they were going to catch me but then something picked me up and the whole world became a blur.

After a few seconds everything became clear again. I looked up and saw Kid Flash holding me his arms. We just stayed like that for a while. I looked at his face which looked even worse now that my team had attacked him. He was the first to break the silence.

"Are you okay?" he asked as he put me down.

"Are you?" I asked with a serious expression on my face.

"Yeah I'm fine." He said while looking at the ground.

"What happened?" I asked in a monotone voice.

"It was nothing." He replied without looking at me.

"It's not nothing Kid Flash. Your dad is beating you. You have to stand up for yourself." I said angrily while poking him in the chest. Kid Flash finally looked at me before replying.

"I can't Jinx." He said with a serious expression on his face.

"Of course you can. You're Kid Flash. You could take this guy down in half a second, so why don't you." I said while poking him in the chest again.

"Because I just can't Jinx!" Kid Flash yelled angrily at me. Seeing Kid Flash like this shocked me. The whole time that I'd known Kid Flash he hadn't once raised his voice at me. As soon as he finished yelling at me his face instantly went to one of guilt and he looked at the ground again.

"I'm sorry Jinx. I didn't mean to yell at you I just get so frustrated." he said with a sigh. I grabbed his chin and made him look at me.

"I know that I could make him stop anytime I wanted but then he would know my secret. You see my parents don't know that I'm Kid Flash. I trust my mom but my dad wouldn't keep my secret. That's why I can't fight back." He finished while looking into my eyes. I saw despair in his eyes. He truly thought that there was nothing that he could do. After a few moments I embraced him in a hug. As soon as I did this he wrapped his arms around me and buried his head in my hair. He didn't cry like last time. We both just stood there in each other's embrace.

"I just don't know what I'm going to do Jinx." He said as we let go of eachother.

"Honestly Kid Flash. I don't know what I'm going to do either." I replied while looking at the ground.

"We'll figure it all out, together." He said as he grabbed my hand. I looked up at him with a smile on my face. Then he leaned down and gave me a quick kiss on the lips. He pulled away before I had the chance to kiss back.

"I should probably get back before my team wonders where I am." I said after a few seconds of silence.

"You want me to run you back to your base?" He asked kindly.

"No that's alright. I don't want my team to see you taking me home." I replied wanting to be cautious. Who knows what my team would have done if they saw Kid Flash carry me home.

"Yeah, you're right. Bye Jinx." He said with a small smile on his face.

"Bye Kid Flash." I said before turning around and walking away. I felt a gust of wind and a vase with a rose in it appeared at my feet. I picked up the rose and smiled as I continued walking towards my base.

 **There you have it. Chapter 5. Sorry again for not updating in a while. Reviews always help me write and I'm open to any ideas or constructive criticism that you guys have.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello again readers. I want to thank everyone who's reviewed and I hope you all enjoy the next chapter. I also want to give a special thanks to KF Fan for giving me the idea for this chapter. I want to say for the record that I am not trying to insult the wrestling or wrestling fans in this chapter. I myself am a huge fan.**

 **Disclaimer: Sadly, I still don't own Teen Titans.**

As I walked home after talking to Kid Flash I couldn't think about anything other than what was happening to him. He was getting the crap beat out of him by his dad and he wasn't doing anything to stop it. "He could knock out that idiot in a second if he wanted to, so why doesn't he?" I thought angrily. I already knew the answer though. Kid Flash told me why he couldn't let his father know that he was Kid Flash.

I tried thinking of ways that I could help him but didn't come up with anything. I mean it wasn't like I could just burst into his house and hex his dad into oblivion no matter how much I wanted to. I didn't even know where he lived. Heck, I didn't even know his real name for crying out loud.I let out a sigh of frustration as I walked into my base.

"Jinx! You're back." Seemore said as he ran up to me.

"We thought you got busted by the cops." Gizmo said as he walked up behind Seemore.

"Well I obviously didn't. No thanks to you." I said annoyed at my teammates for leaving me behind.

"It's not like we wanted to leave you. The cops were there we had to leave. You should've kept up." Gizmo said while glaring at me.

"Would you all keep it down. We're trying to watch wrestlin'." Billy said to us from the couch. I looked over and saw Mammoth and two Billys sitting in front of the tv.

"You guys do know that wrestling is fake right." I said as I walked over to them. All I got in response was a shhh from both Mammoth and the Billys. I looked on the screen the and saw to big guys latched on to each other. Then they broke apart and started swinging at each other. I stood there with a bored look on my face. I couldn't understand why someone would watch this. If you looked close enough you could see that one of them would move their head right before the other one punched them making it to where their fist barely even touched them. I was about to tell them all how stupid this was when I got an idea. It was so simple yet so brilliant. I smiled and walked out of my room.

…

After I stopped the Hive Five I went home and changed back into my civilian clothes. Then I went down stairs to get something to eat. My dad was at work so I didn't have to worry about running into him. It's usually best that I avoid him for a day or so after one of his "episodes". I walked into the kitchen looking for my mom when I saw a note on the fridge.

 _Went to the store. Be back soon._

 _Love mom._

I threw the note away and opened the fridge. I pulled out some ingredients and made myself a sandwich. I finished that one and made another. I continued this until I had ate around eight sandwiches. Then my communicator started beeping again. "Not again." I thought as let out a sigh of disappointment. I got up and ran to my room. After I changed into my costume I sped off to where the crime was being committed. The crime was a burglary at a jewelry store. When I got there I noticed that there was nothing out of the ordinary that I could see from outside. It didn't look like there had been any crime committed there. I decided to investigate and ran into the store. Then I saw a certain pink haired sorceress sitting on one of the glass cases.

"It's about time you got here." she said as she hopped of the glass case.

"Really Jinx? Two robberies in one day. I'm starting to think that you just want an excuse to see me." I said while giving here one of my trademark grins.

"Oh get over yourself. But I did want to talk to you. I think I found a way to help you with your "daddy" problems." She said with a serious look on her face. I cringed a little bit when she said this but managed to keep it from showing.

"Jinx you can't just hex my dad if that's what you're thinking of." I said jokingly trying to keep the mood light.

"Believe me the thought has crossed my mind but no that's not it." she said as she walked over to me.

"Then what is it?" I asked before she pulled out a folded up piece of paper and handed it to me. I unfolded it and saw that it was a poster for a wrestling match. I stared at her confused while she stood there with a grin on her face looking quite pleased with herself.

"You want to get a wrestler to beat up my dad?" I asked causing her to facepalm and give a sigh of frustration.

"No you idiot I want you to do what wrestlers do." She said in an annoyed voice. I just stared at her which was enough to tell her that she needed to explain further.

"Wrestlers move their heads right before getting punched making it to where they barely get hit at all. With your speed you can do this easily and it will still look like your dad is hitting you so you won't have to worry about losing your secret." she finished once again looking pleased with herself. I thought about everything she had said for a minute before wrapping my arms around her and picking her up off the ground.

"You're a genius Jinx. I can't believe I never thought of that. Thank you." I said before sitting her back down her back down.

"Of course you didn't think of it. All you ever think about is food. And you're welcome." she said with a smile on her face.

"You know that's not all I think about." I said as I leaned in close to her.

"You're impossible." she said as shook her head. Then she pushed past me and started walking towards the door.

"Goodbye Kid Flash." she said as she was about to walk out the door.

"Wait." I said causing her to stop and turn around to look at me.

"I was thinking that since we had so much fun yesterday that maybe you'd like to go out to dinner again tonight. " I said hopefully.

"I not sure that's such a good idea Flash" she said looking at the ground.

"Oh come on. Please Jinx." I said as walked over to her. she looked back up at me and looked into my eyes.

"Ughhh, fine." she said after a minute.

"Great. Pick you up at eight." I said before giving her a kiss on the cheek and speeding back home to get ready for my date.

 **And so ends chapter 6. I hope you all enjoyed it. Once again I wasn't trying to offend any wrestling fans. As always feel free to leave any suggestions that you have in the comments.**


	7. Chapter 7

**I'm back with another chapter. I am so sorry for not updating. I've just been really busy with school. I promise that I'll update sooner this time but for now I hope that you enjoy Kid Flash and Jinx's date.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans otherwise I'd be rich.**

After walking back home I got ready for my date with Kid Flash. I didn't want to admit it but I was actually looking forward to having dinner with that red headed idiot. I know that our last outing didn't exactly end perfectly but it was better than hanging around with my idiot team.

I figured that since I wasn't planning on robbing anything that evening that I might as well slip into something more comfortable. I put on a pair of jeans and a simple pink t-shirt. I kept the boots and then went over to the mirror and looked at myself. I noticed that my horns were starting to fall out of their bands. I started to fix it when I saw myself in the mirror and frowned. It had been so long since I wore my hair out of its horns. I took the bands out of my hair and grabbed a brush. I had just finished brushing my hair when I felt rush of wind.

…

I was so excited about my date with Jinx. I knew that she wouldn't admit it but I could tell that she was really starting to like me. I mean we kissed during our last date. There was also some crying but I'm a glass half full guy.

It was about 7:50 when I finished my patrol so I got a rose and then went straight to Jinxie's. I ran through the HIVE's base and then stopped when I got into Jinx's room. When Jinx turned around and looked at me I could have sworn that I was looking at an angle. Jinx had her hair down and looked absolutely beautiful. I could have just stared at her all day but then I noticed that she was looking at me funny and I realized that I still hadn't said anything since I came in.

"Hi." I said holding the rose out to her.

"Hi." she said taking it.

"You ready for our date?" I asked as she was looking at the rose.

"It's not a date. It's just dinner and I don't even know why I agreed to go." she said trying to act like she wasn't excited but I could tell that she was just as excited as I was.

"Could it be because you're secretly in love with me?" I asked smoothly as I leaned in close to her. She looked at me stunned for a moment before blushing and turning away.

"In your dreams." she said still blushing like crazy.

"So you ready to go?" I asked.

"Ughhh, Let's just get this over with." she replied without looking at me. As soon as she finished talking I scooped her up in my arms and ran off.

…

"Unbelievable!" I thought as Kid Flash carried me off to God knows where for the second time in under a week. My vision became blurry just like the last time that he carried me. I didn't know what I was going to do. I couldn't keep going out with Kid Flash while I was still a villain but I wasn't entirely sure that I was ready to give up being one. I was snapped out of my thoughts when we came to a stop and Kid Flash sat me down. I looked around and saw that we were on a cliff overlooking the ocean. It was one of the most beautiful sights that I had ever seen but there was a big problem. We were in the middle of nowhere and I was hungry.

"I thought you said that we were having dinner." I said in an annoyed voice.

"We are. I just thought that we could go some place more private and have a picnic." he said with a silly grin on his face.

"Oh, That's a great idea Kid Flash." I said , my voice dripping with sarcasm.

"I know right. Aren't I romantic?" he asked obviously enjoying our little back and forth.

"Oh yes, but there is a slight problem with your big romantic plan." I said in a monotone voice.

"What's that?" he asked confused.

"There's no picnic basket and I'm hungry." I said glaring at him. He stood there a minute processing what I had said before slapping himself on the face.

"Ughhh, I knew I forgot something." he said with his hand still on his face.

"I'll be right back." he said before running off leaving me on the cliff by myself.

…

Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! How could I forget the picnic basket. That is literally the most important part of a picnic. I ran home as fast as I could. Once I got home I went straight into the kitchen and started putting together the picnic basket. I was just hoping that Jinx wasn't to mad at me.

Thinking of Jinx just sitting there alone waiting for me for me really made me feel bad. How am I supposed to get her to like me if I keep making myself look like an idiot. I just wished that there was something I could do to show her how much I care about her. Maybe then she would ditch her loser teammates and join the good side. Just then I had a brilliant idea. It would show Jinx just how much I care about and trust her.

I picked up the picnic basket and grabbed a blanket for us to sit on. Then I went to my room and got what I needed for my plan before running back to where I left Jinx. When I got there Jinx was looking out towards the ocean. Then she turned around and faced me. The moment she saw me her jaw dropped. I couldn't stop myself from laughing a little bit at the shocked look on her face. I sat the blanket down on the ground and started taking the food out of the picnic basket. Jinx walked over to me and just stood there staring at me.

"What?" I asked even though I already knew the answer.

"You're not wearing your mask." she said with a look of disbelief on her face.

 **Cliffhanger! Sorry for ending it like that. I wanted to go ahead and post this since I haven't updated in awhile.**


	8. Jinx's Real Name

**Hello everybody. I am sorry to say that this is not an update. I am almost finished with the next chapter and will be posting it very soon but I wanted to get my readers' opinions on something. I am planning on giving Jinx an actual name in my story. What I mean is I want her to have a real name like how Kid Flash's real name is Wally West. It is never revealed in the show and I have seen people give her various names in other fanfictions. Since I have no idea what to name her I thought that I would let my wonderful readers decide. So if you have any ideas for what her name should be you can leave it in the comments or pm me if you prefer. I will select the name that I like best from the ones given and put it in my story. I will also give credit to the one who comes up with it. I hope that a lot you come up with names. Who knows if enough people come up with names it might even inspire me to update faster.**


	9. Chapter 8

**I'm back with another chapter. I really hope you all enjoy it. Christmas break just started so I should be able to post the next chapter pretty soon. I also want to thank all of those who gave me name ideas for Jinx.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own teen titans.**

"You're not wearing your mask." I said astounded at the what I saw. How could he be stupid enough to let a villain see him without his mask on.

"So?" he said as if it didn't matter at all.

"So? You let a super villain see your face and all you have to say is so?" I asked annoyed that he could not see how stupid he was being.

"You make it sound like it's a big deal." he said with a chuckle.

"It is a big deal. I've seen your face. Do you have any idea how easy it would be for me to find out who you really are now." I snapped at him.

"Wally." he replied in a calm voice.

"What?" I said with a confused look on my face.

"Wally West. It's who I really am. Congratulations Jinxie, you've found out my secret identity." he said with a smile on his face. I was completely dumbfounded. I just stood there with no idea how to respond. Why did he trust me so much. No one had ever trusted me with anything that important before.

"You want a sandwich?" he asked holding one up next to my face.

"You're an idiot." I said with a sigh. Way to ruin the moment Wally. Even though I was mad at him for ruining the moment I still took the sandwich. Hey a girl's got too eat. Me and Wally sat down on the blanket that he brought and started eating.

"So what's yours?" Kid Flash who I now know as Wally asked me.

"My what?" I asked as I looked at him confused.

"Your name." He answered simply. My eyes went wide when he said this. He wanted to know my actual name. I had gone by Jinx ever since I was a little girl. I hadn't told anyone my name in years. Not even the HIVE Five. So why on Earth should I tell him.

"Jinx. My name is Jinx." I answered hoping that he would forget about this stupid name thing.

"Oh come on Jinxie. I told you my real name now you tell me yours." he said pleadingly.

"I already told you. My name is Jinx. That's what the Hive calls me, that's what the police call me, and that's what the other Titans call me. So that's what you can call me." I said angrily.

"You know I don't like really like Jinx." he said putting his hand on his chin like he was thinking.

"I just don't feel like it does justice to how I feel about you. I'll just have to call you something else." he said before snapping his fingers.

"I got it. How about cupcake?" he said with an annoying yet somewhat cute smile on his face.

"Really?" I replied raising a nonexistent eyebrow.

"You don't like that one. Ok, how about muffin or sweetie or baby?" he said before I interrupted him.

"Whoah, whoah, whoah. You are not calling me cupcake, muffin, sweetie, baby, or anything else of the sort. Got it?" I said with authority.

"Well I'm not calling you Jinx so I guess that I'll just have to keep calling you Jinxie." he said happily.

"Just one problem. I won't let you." I said glaring at him.

"You can't stop me." He said with a smug grin on his face.

"Oh you better believe I can." I said leaning closer to him.

"Really?" he said leaning in even closer.

"Really." I said narrowing my eyes.

"Oh yeah?" he said grinning.

"Yeah." I said grinning a little were sitting there with our faces just a few inches apart staring at eachother. The next thing I know we're kissing! I'm not even sure which one of us started it but we were kissing. I wrapped my arms around his neck and started running my fingers through his hair. He pulled our bodies even closer together and I ended up falling on my back with him on top of me. I was in heaven. I didn't want it to ever end. Then I heard a loud beeping. We broke apart and he sat up. I just laid there breathing heavily while he pulled out his communicator and looked at it.

…

"Ugggh. I'm sorry Jinxie but duty calls." I said reluctantly before leaning over and scooping up Jinx in my arms. I really didn't want to cut my date with Jinx short but I had a job to do. I carried her back to her room and sat her down.

"I'm sorry our date had to end like that Jinxie but I still think it went pretty well for a second date." I said hoping that she wouldn't be mad at me for ruining the moment again. She just stood there silently looking at the floor in deep thought.

"Well I guess I should be going now." I said before turning around to leave.

"Nicole." she said causing me to turn around and look at her.

"What?" I asked in confusion.

"Nicole Diaz. It's my real name." she said still looking at the ground. I was touched. She seemed so against telling me her name earlier and now she told me without me even asking her. I walked over to her and wrapped my arms around her holding her close. What shocked/touched me even more was the fact that she hugged me back. After a few seconds we separated. The I leaned in and gave her a short but sweet kiss on the lips before running off and leaving her with a rose in her hand.

 **There you have it. Jinx's real name is Nicole Diaz. I want to thank SunnySnowySparklySiyrn for suggesting it. I liked it because it was unique. I should have the next chapter up by New Years with any luck. Until next time R &R.**


	10. Chapter 9

**Here's the next chapter. I managed to get it done by New Years just like I said I would. I hope that you all enjoy this chapter and have a happy New Years. With that said on to the show.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans but I will get season six on the air somehow.**

I twirled my new rose between my fingers while I thought about everything that had happened in my life recently. In the past few weeks my entire world view had been flipped upside down and I sorta had a new boyfriend. Yes I admit it. I really liked Kid Flash who I now knew as Wally. I couldn't really deny that fact to him or myself after what just happened. I had also decided that I didn't really want to be a villian anymore but I had no idea what to do. I couldn't just walk up to the Titans and the cops and say "Hey just wanted to let you know that I'm not bad anymore so please don't try to arrest me." Kid Flash said that he would help me but even he did convince the Titans and police to give me a second chance I still don't have any place to live. I sighed and looked down just before my door swung open. I quickly put my rose behind my back and looked up to see Seemore rush into my room.

"Jinx come quick. We're receiving a message." he said with a panicked look on his face.

"A message from who?" I asked curious as to who would contact us.

"A message from the Brotherhood of Evil!" he replied quickly. My eyes went wide when I heard this. The Brotherhood of Evil was contacting us. Madame Rouge said that they would be in touch but that had been the last thing on my mind recently. I pushed my way past Seemore and ran to the communications room. I walked in and saw the rest of the Hive Five huddle around the computer which had Madame Rouge's image on it. I took a deep breath and walked towards the computer.

"Aw Jinx. Just the the person that I wanted to see." she said smiling evilly.

"Hello Madame Rouge. To what do we owe the pleasure?" I said trying not to snap at the person who I once idolized.

"I have a job for you and your team. Ze Brotherhood is planning a worldwide attack on every single Teen Titan around the world." she said causing my jaw to drop. They were going to try to take out every Titan at once. Talk about confidence.

"And you want our help?" I asked trying to understand how she could possibly hope to take on all of the Titans at once.

"Yes. We are coordinating with super villians all around the world. We will break into teams and attack all of them at once. I will send you a list of who each member of your team is suppose to attack. Dat is all." she said before ending the communication. Moments later a list appeared on the screen. It told us who, where, and when we were suppose to attack. We all looked at who we were suppose to attack and my heart sunk when I read who my target was. Of course it just had to be Kid Flash. The rest of the Hive Five read their targets and then went back to building a pillow fort or something stupid like that. I just stood their staring at the screen trying to decide what I was going to do next.

"Hey you alright?" Seemore said breaking my train of thought.

"Yeah I'm fine Seemore." I said before walking towards the exit.

"Where you going?" he asked in a worried tone.

"Out." I replied flatly while walking out the door. I didn't have any idea what I was going to do but I did know one thing for sure. I needed to Find Kid Flash. I walked away from my base and into the City hoping to run into a certain red-headed speedster.

 **Well it looks like Jinx has a tough choice to make. Is she trying to find Kid Flash to warn him our capture him? If you want to know than you'll just have to wait and read the next chapter. As always feel free to leave any suggestions you have on how I can make the story better in the comments. I love reviews.**


	11. Chapter 10

**Happy late Valentine's Day! Sorry that I wasn't able to update on actual Valentine's day but I had to make some time for my Girlfriend. I hope that you all enjoy this chapter and remember reviews positive or negative help inspire to update faster.**

 **Disclaimer: Still don't own Teen Titans**

Stupid communicator. You always go off at the worst times possible. Just a few minutes ago I was making out with the most beautiful girl in the world and now I was speeding off towards the scene of a crime. I was so frustrated that I didn't even bother to check what the crime was. I just looked at the location and started running.

The crime was taking place at a gas station on the edge of Jump City. When I arrived all I saw was a bunch of cars and gas pumps covered in glue and feathers. Then I heard hysterical laughing coming from inside the gas station. I rushed inside and saw a man in a brightly colored jester outfit.

"Trickster? What are you doing in Jump?" I asked surprised to see a member of me and Flash's Rogues outside of Central City.

"Kid Flash! My old pal. How you doin?" Trickster said happily.

"I'm fine Trickster but why are you here?" I asked confused.

"Well I was bored and wanted to see if you wanted to play darts. I saw on the news that you were in Jump City so I decided to come visit you." he replied enthusiastically.

"So you up for a game of darts?" he asked hopefully. I couldn't help but smile a little bit. Trickster wasn't such a bad guy. Most of his crimes were just harmless pranks that didn't hurt anybody. Sometimes they were even funny.

"Well I really would like to but you came at kinda a bad time. It's getting late plus you totally interrupted my date." I replied causing him to look down at the ground sadly.

"Oh Okay. I'm sorry for bothering you Kid Flash. I guess I'll just head home then." He said as started to walk out the door. I couldn't help but feel bad for the guy.

"Trickster wait. I'll tell you what. If you go back to Central City and turn yourself in then I'll come visit you when I get back." I said hoping to cheer him up.

"You really mean it?" he asked turning around to look at me.

"You bet. We'll play darts all day if you want to." I replied with a smile on my face. He ran over to me and gave me a hug.

"Thanks Kid Flash. I'll see you when get back." he said excitedly. I sighed as I let another wanted criminal walk away from me. I seem to be doing that a lot lately. After Trickster left I cleaned up the mess that he had made and apologized to the owner for the trouble that he had caused.

By the time that I was done the sun was going down so I quickly ran towards home. I stopped running about a block away from my house because I saw several police cars around it. I looked closer and saw that the cops had my dad in handcuffs and were leading him away from the house. I looked frantically for my mom but couldn't see hear. I wanted to run over there and ask what happened immediately but I didn't want to give away my secret identity. So I ran past the police and into my room. I made sure no one was looking and then switched back into my civilian clothing before running back to end of the block. I took a deep breath before I started walking towards the police.

"Let go me! The Bitch deserved it!" I heard my dad yell as they shoved him into a cop car. I heart sank when I heard him. What had he done to mother? I thought worriedly.

"What happened here?" I asked the nearest officer.

"Do you live here?" the officer asked me.

"Yes I do. Is my mother okay?" I asked causing the officer to frown.

"I'm sorry to tell you this son but your father assaulted your mother. The neighbors heard screaming and called us. An ambulance just took her to Saint Francis hospital." he replied with sympathy in his voice.

"Is she going to be ok?" I asked praying that she would be alright.

"I don't know." He said sadly. I couldn't take it anymore. I fell to my knees and started crying. My mother was the one person who had always been there. I didn't know what I was going to do if I lost her. I got up and ran away from my house. The officer yelled for me to stop but I just kept running.

As soon as I was out of sight I ran as fast as I could to the hospital. I slowed down once I got close and then ran at normal speed through the doors.

"My name is Wally West. My mother is here. Please tell me she's okay!" I said frantically to the woman sitting behind the front desk. The woman stared at me for a moment before typing into the computer.

"Your mother is currently being operated on. We'll let you know as soon as we learn anything." she said in a monotone voice.

A few tears escaped my eyes I made my way to the waiting area. I sat down in an empty seat. and pulled out my cell phone. I dialed my Uncle Barry's number and it started ringing. After a few rings he answered.

"Hi Wally. How's filling in for the Titans going?" he asked not knowing what had just happened.

"U-uncle Barry M-m-mom she-she's…" I stuttered trying to explain what happened.

"Calm down Wally. Now what happened to your mother?" he asked worriedly.

"Sh-she's in the hospital." I replied after I had somewhat collected myself.

"Where are you?"

"Saint Francis hospital. Please hurry." I said not wanting to be alone.

"I'll be right there." he replied before hanging up the phone. I looked down at my lap and just sat there crying while I waited for him to arrive. The whole time I was praying to God that I wouldn't lose my mother.

"Wally!" I heard my uncle shout as ran into the hospital. He saw me and ran over to where I was sitting.

"What happened?" he asked as he kneeled down infront of me.

"My dad. He-he attacked mom." I said looking up at him.

"Why would he do that?" he asked confused.

"It's not the first time he's done it. He's been doing it for years." I replied as I wiped tears off my face. My uncle stared at me with a shocked expression on his face.

"Mary West." we heard a nurse say. We both stood up and she walked over to us.

"Her injuries are very severe but we managed to stabilize her."

 **Well there's chapter 10. I know that the Jinx and Kid Flash haven't seen each other in the past two chapters but I promise that they will in the next. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and don't forget to review. Until next time R & R.**


	12. Chapter 11

**I'm so excited. I'm finally on spring break so I have so much more time to write. I'm hoping I can get another chapter written before it ends but we'll just have to wait and see. I'm also very excited about the Teen Titans vs Justice League movie coming out. This could be our chance to get season six of Teen Titans made. Think about it. If we all buy the movie then maybe DC and Warner Bros. will see that a more serious Teen Titans show can work. Until that happens we'll all just have to make due with fanfiction. With that said here's chapter 11.**

 **Disclaimer: Still don't own Teen Titans.**

When I left my hideout I really didn't have any idea where to look for Kid Flash so I just started walking. After wandering around Jump City for about an hour I was beginning to get frustrated. I really didn't want to commit a crime but I had no other way of contacting Kid Flash. I saw a jewelry store over to my left and decided that that was as good a place as any. I walked through the doors and made my way over to the counter. The employee working there looked real worried when she saw me.

"I know you. You're that Jinx girl from the news. Take what you want but please just don't hurt me." She said obviously scared out of her mind.

"Do you have a silent alarm in this place?" I asked in a monotone voice. This response obviously confused her as she just stood there staring at me.

"Well do you?" I asked in a slightly annoyed voice.

"Yes." she replied unsurely.

"Then press it and get out before I get mad." I said as my eyes started to glow. She quickly reached under the counter and pressed the button to set off the alarm before running out of the store screaming.

After she left I sat down on the counter and waited for my somewhat boyfriend to arrive. As I waited I started thinking about how much faster that would have gone if I had just started hexing the place but I couldn't bring myself to do those kinds of things anymore. I was looking down at my lap as I pondered this when I felt a familiar breeze.

"It took you long enough." I said as I looked up expecting to see the same red head that had been trying to convert me for the past month but instead I saw an older man in a red suit.

"You're not Kid Flash." I said as I hopped off the counter and crossed my arms.

"No I'm not." He said bluntly.

"Look I'm not in the mood for this right now so how about you just turn yourself in and nobody gets hurt." He continued as I looked him over. His costume was very similar to Wally's so I assumed that he was the actual Flash.

"Where's Kid Flash?" I asked ignoring his earlier statement.

"That's none of your business. Now come quietly or else." He said trying to intimidate me.

"Oooo scary." I said sarcastically as I started to walk past him. Suddenly he flashed in front of me cutting off my escape.

"Oh no you don't. You're going straight to prison to answer for your crimes." He said narrowing his eyes.

"And what crimes would those be? In case you hadn't noticed I haven't stolen anything." I said gesturing towards the undamaged display cases. He looked at them intently before turning to face me.

"If you didn't steal anything then why did the alarm go off?" He asked eyeing me suspiciously.

"Beats me. Now if you'll excuse me I have places to go." I said as I shoved my way past him. I was almost out of the store when I stopped and turned back around to face him.

"And tell Kid Flash that I need to talk to him." I said seriously.

"Why do you need to talk to Kid Flash?" He asked raising an eyebrow.

"That's none of your business." I replied as I opened the doors and walked outside. I thought that I was home free when he flashed in front of me again.

"As a matter of fact it is my business. I don't know what's going on here but until I figure it out you're not going anywhere." He said before grabbing my wrist. I didn't want to hurt him after all he is Wally's mentor but I was not about to let him take me to jail. I channeled energy to the hand that hand that he was holding and let out a hex that hit him in the head and sent him flying backwards. Then I heard sirens in the distance and decided that it was time for me to go. As I ran back to my base I couldn't shake the feeling that something bad had happened to Wally.

…

 _All I could see was black. I couldn't hear or smell anything. It was as if everything in the world was just gone. Then I heard crying. I looked around and saw my mother on the ground with tears streaming down her face. My dad was standing over her looking angrily down at her. My mother tried to crawl away but my dad jumped on top of her and started hitting her. I started running towards them and yelling for my dad to stop but the more I ran the farther away they were. I kept running but I couldn't catch them. My dad stood up and grabbed a knife. I couldn't let him kill my mom. I had to stop him but I wasn't fast enough to get to him in time. He swung the knife at my mother and then ….._

I woke up and frantically looked around the room. I saw my mom lying in a hospital bed with a machine hooked up to her. The machine was beeping which meant that she was still alive. I was pretty torn up after every that had happened. I blamed myself for what happened to mom. I should have stopped him. If I had been there I could have stopped him. I could have beaten him into the ground in few seconds. Then he'd be the one in the hospital. Not my mother. My thoughts were interrupted when I heard the door open. I looked up and saw my uncle Barry walk through the door while rubbing his head.

"You okay Uncle Barry?" I asked worried.

"I'm fine just took hard hit to the head is all." He replied as he sat down in a chair beside me and put his head in his hands,

"What happened?" I asked curiously.

"Well while you were asleep your communicator went off. It said that there was a robbery downtown and I didn't want to wake you so I decided to take care off it myself. When I got there there was a pink haired girl sitting on the counter." He said causing me to tense up. I couldn't convert Jinx if she was in jail. Not to mention the fact that it would be really hard to keep up our relationship if the only time we could see each other was during visiting hours.

"And then what happened?" I asked nervously.

"Then she said that I wasn't you." He replied looking at me. I gulped nervously. If he found out that I was romantically involved with a villain my life would be officially over.

"I wonder why?" I said hoping that Uncle Barry wouldn't figure out what was going on.

"I don't know. She also said that she needed to talk to you. You don't happen to know why she did that. Do you Wally?" He said eyeing me accusingly.

"Can't say that I do. So what happened to your head?" I asked hoping to change the subject.

"She blasted me in the in head and ran off. Look Wally if something is going on you can talk to me you know?" He said putting a hand on my shoulder.

"Of course I know that." I replied smiling.

"Do you? You said that your dad's been hitting you and your mother for years but I didn't find out about it until today." He said with a sad look in his eyes.

"I should have told you sooner. If I had maybe mom wouldn't be like this. I was just afraid about what would happen if I did tell anyone." I said as I looked back down at my mother.

"I want you to know that you can always tell me anything no matter what. Okay?" He said causing me to look back up at him.

"Thanks Uncle Barry. I promise that from now on I'll come to you with my problems." I replied as we hugged each other.

"It's getting late so I think I'm going to head home." I said as I stood up.

"Are you sure you want to go back there Wally. You could always come stay with me and Iris.

"No thanks. I really just want to go home right now." I replied as I walked towards the door.

"Alright. Call me if you need anything." He said as he looked at me worriedly.

"I will. Bye." I said as I closed the door behind be. I walked at normal speed until I was out of the hospital. Then I ran at full speed all the way to my house. All that I really wanted to do was lay down on my bed and forget that this day ever happened but I couldn't. Jinx had told Uncle Barry that she needed to talk to me and she wouldn't have risked that unless she had something important to tell me. I changed into my Kid Flash costume and started running towards the HIVE's base.

…

After I narrowly escaped both the cops and the Flash I made my way back to my base. The HIVE Five were all gone and I saw a note lying by the computer. It said that they had all left to get ready for their attacks on the Titans. I sat the note down and made my way to my room. Once inside I went over and sat down on my bed. There was nothing else I could do at this point except wait for Kid Flash to contact me. I waited there for about half an hour and then I heard a knock on my door. I walked over to the door and opened it to find Wally standing there in his Kid Flash costume.

"Hi." He said with a tired look on his face.

"Hi." I said as I moved to side to let him in. He walked past me and I shut the door behind him.

"Sorry if I got you in trouble with the Flash but I really needed to talk to you." I said as I sat back down on my bed and motioned for him to do the same.

"It's okay. I didn't get into any trouble. So what did you want to talk to me about?" He said as he sat down next to me.

"After you left we got a message from the Brotherhood of Evil. They said that they were coordinating attacks against all the Titans at once. They even gave each of us targets of our own." I said causing his eyes to go wide.

"Are you serious? I've got to call Ro-" He said before being interrupted by his communicator. It was a message from Robin saying that the Titans were under attack and that he was shutting down all communications between them. As soon as he was done talking the communicator burst into pieces.

"Oh no. This is bad. This is very bad. But if the Brotherhood sent someone after every Titan then why did no one attack me?" He asked both confused and panicked over what had just occurred. I bit my lip before answering.

"Because I'm the one they sent to attack you."

 **Well there's chapter 11. I hope that you all enjoyed it. Since I'm on spring break I should be able to update again very soon. Until then R & R.**


	13. Chapter 12

**This is the moment that we've been waiting for. Will Jinx decide to capture Kid Flash or will she finally accept his offer and become a hero? You'll just have to read and find out. Without further ado I present chapter 12 of I understand.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans.**

"Oh no. This is bad. This is very bad. But if the Brotherhood sent someone after every Titan then why did no one attack me?" I asked confused.

"Because I'm the one they sent to attack you." The pink haired girl sitting next to me said.

I was completely shocked. I assumed that the brotherhood would send someone to capture me but I never imagined that it would be Jinx.

"Well I guess I'm lucky then. I mean it's not like you're going to attack me. Right?" I said with a smile on my face but Jinx just kept looking at the ground.

"Jinx?"

…

"Run away Kid Flash." I said in a monotone voice.

"What?"

"Run away right now and don't ever come back." I said with conviction in my voice.

"Now why would I do that?" Wally asked as he grabbed my chin and made me look at him.

"Why?!" I replied angrily before slapping his hand away.

"Because I'm a villain and you're a hero. And if you don't get out of here right now I'm going to capture you and turn you over to the Brotherhood of Evil" I said glaring at him. Why couldn't he just understand. No matter what he did or what he said he would still be a hero and I would still be a villain.

"Do you really want to do that." He asked me with a frown on his face. I hesitated before answering.

"It doesn't matter what I want Kid Flash." I said frowning.

"Of course it matters. You don't have to do this Jinx. You can be good I know you can." he said as he took my hand in his.

"If you really want to be a villain than go ahead and hex me. But if you're tired of being a villain. Tired of pretending to be something that you're not. Then all you have to do is come with me and prove to everyone else what I already know. That you're a kind, smart, and beautiful person." he said before pressing my hand against his chest.

"It's your choice Jinx. I just want you to know that I'll still be here for you no matter what you choose." he finished while I just sat there and stared at him.

He wasn't even going to try to stop me from capturing him. With him holding my hand to his chest like that I could hex him any time I wanted to. This was it. The moment I had been waiting for since the day I became a villain. I was about to capture Kid Flash and get the respect that I had always wanted. I started to create a hex in my hand but just as I was about to release it I remembered what had happened over the past couple months. I remembered that nite at the museum when I had first found out about his father. I remembered our first date when he took me to Paris and we shared our first kiss. I remembered our second date when we told each other our real names. As these memories flooded my mind tears came to my eyes and I realised that I didn't want to be the bad guy anymore. I didn't want hurt people or steal things. I just wanted to be with the only person who had ever really understood energy in my hand dissipated and I wrapped my arms around Wally.

"I don't want to be a villain anymore." I said as I cried into Wally's chest. He wrapped his arms around me and kissed the top of my head.

"You don't have to be a villain. You don't even have to be a hero. You can be whatever you want. All you have to do is trust me." He said as he gently stroked my hair. I pulled back from him a little and looked into his eyes.

"Okay." I said with a small smile on my face. That was all the encouragement that he needed. He scooped me up in his arms and stood up.

"You won't regret this Jinx. I promise." he said as he smiled down at me. Then he started running. I didn't know where he was taking me. I didn't know if I'd ever be truly accepted as a hero. Heck, I didn't even know if I wanted to be a hero. But when I looked up and saw that big goofy grin on his face I knew one thing for certain. I would not regret this decision.

 **We'll there's chapter 12. I hope you all enjoyed it. As always feel free to leave a review and tell me how I can make my story better. Until next time R &R.**


End file.
